The Magic Lipstick
by Cuteveemon
Summary: Gatomon's back in town and looking for love! She snags onto veemon but she wants something besides love and someone is willing to do anything to stop her!
1. Chapter 1

Okay hey guys, it me. I got a new story containing our characters Gatomon and veemon! But you already seen the summary so on to the 1st chapter!

Ch.1 an order of "bedtime" plz?

Gatomon and agumon were sleeping comfortably. Gatomon was dreaming about something sweet and cute while agumon thought about things that were cool and pleasant. "Death, he is so awsome." "Ooooh veemon, I didn't know you could turn to sasuke. Now you look much more hansome!" she mumbled.

Then gatomon began to open her eyes, to see something yellow. Then agumon began to open his eyes to see something white. THey both opened their eyes seeing them selves. "Kyaaaaa!" gatomon screamed, which startled agumon making him fall of the bed. "What the heck are you doing?" agumon demanded. "What are you doing? I'm wake up to see you in my bed! What are you trying to pull, agumon?" "............Uuuum gatomon why don't you look where you are?" Gatomon crawled to see she was in agumon's bed. "How the hell did I get up here?" she craved.

Agumon stood there to see that gatomon was in tai's/his bed. "I think you were sleep walking and came into my bed..." agumon said, sweatdropping. Gatomon blushed but quickly thought of a respond. "That's ridiclous! I wasn't sleeping with you!" she squealed, jumping down. "Well it looks that way. You think I'm your boyfriend now?" he asked. "You aren't my boyfriend! What makes you think that?" she asked.

"Because you climbed up and snuggled close to him." they heard. Kari and tai was watching them, just smiling deviously. "I think she has a thing for you, agumon." tai said. Gatomon became red as a tomato. "Listen gatomon, perhaps it's been a while since you've been on a date. I mean you've been gone for 3 months so perhaps you should get you a date." agumon suggested.

Gatomon's face back to white again. "Maybe you're right, agumon." she said, walking to the bathroom. After her business, she hopped on the sink to see herself. "Hhhhm......it has been a while." she said, checking her looks. "And I think it's time-" she said, smiling.

"YOu want to get nailed?" nekomon asked. "That's right! The last time I almost had sex is with patamon! We were so close! After that chaos of the villians, I was going to ask him and if he said no, I would seduce or hypnotize him! But ever since, I feel freakin' clean as a glass! I need some 'bed time' Either patamon or veemon! I NEED SOME-" gatomon bit her lip, she was almost yelling.

"Ahem.........yeah. You get my point." she said, sweatdropping. Nekomon rolled her eyes, she knew gatomon was acting libinous but it was new to her. SHe checked the area to make sure no one was watching them. "Woah, hey look gatomon! Cute boys at 6:00!" she pointed. Gatomon followed the road to see veemon, patamon, agumon walking together. "Dibs on patamon!" nekomon called. "Fine." gatomon said. "Let's go sneak up on them!" gatomon said. They disappeared as blackgatomon noticed this. "What the heck? What is that crazy kitten up to now?" she said. She disappeared in the wind and quickly landed in a tree where she could see them.

"So gatomon was sleeping with you? That's rather odd." veemon said. "I know, I think it's kinda embarrassing. But I had to tell someone, kari and tai already know." agumon said. "Veemon, maybe I should ta-Gauh!" patamon soon disappeared from the boys eyes. "Patamon?" veemon noticed. His wings disappeared from their eyes. "What the hell is you? How dare you tell them what I did!" they heard.

They looked around but veemon soon saw agumon disappeared, gatomon landed on him. "Owww......" agumon said. She stood on him as nekomon flew in with her dark paw around patamon. "Uuum hi, gatomon." veemon grinned. "Hi veemon! Did this little gossiping boy tell you what happened? Whatever you heard it was an accident." gatomon said. "Well he said that you slept with him." "WHat?! Can't you ever keep your damn mouth shut, agumon?!" she asked.

"Well its true though!" he said. "Well it was an accident. I was sleep walking and I was looking for a boy and I found him! But please don't think of me as weird for me to sleep with my brother,veemon." gatomon said, stomping on agumon's snount.

"Well I believe you. That could happen to anyone, perhaps you just need to be in love again." veemon said. "Me too!" patamon said, close to nekomon. Nekomon had him under her wing to her side. "Say, you're right! I haven't had a love for a while!" gatomon said, thinking about it.  
"Veemon, do you have anything you're doing tonight." "Well I don't think so!" "Good how about you and me go on a date?" "Sure, sweet!" "Okay! 7:00 sounds nice?" "7:00 it is!" veemon agreeing.

"Hey patamon, why don't we have a date?" nekomon asked. "Well I.....all right!" "8:30?" "Well okay, I shouldn't be doing anything." patamon said, smiling. Then the group continued. "A date? Hhhm that's odd. Something smells fishy here. Gatomon has only been home for 10 days and she's dating? Hhhhhmm I need to get some info about this." Then before she left, she spotted agumon still lying on the ground. "Hhhhm first step, get the unexpected one a visit." she thought.

Agumon began to get up and then he saw a blue glove. "Need a little help?" she said, smiling. Agumon didn't suspect anything so he took her paw and she pulled him up. "What happened to you, agumon?" she asked. "Well I was just talking to my friends about my sister. Out of nowhere, she landed on me! But.....thanks anyways." agumon said, walking away, quickly.

Agumon watched as she disappeared then he bumped into something. "Talk to me, what were you boys talking about? I won't tell anyone." blackgatomon said, winking at him.

Okay it's up! If the title goes to the right, oh well. I can't controll it. But I hope it stays where it is. Anyways blackgatomon is starting to blend with this situation. If agumon can keep his mouth shut, gatomon will be okay! But who says that "life's a rose garden"? See ya!


	2. Strange lipstick

Agumon has been helped by the devious blackgatomon and she wants some info. What will he do? Well that's upt to his brain if he knows what's good for him.

Ch.2 Strange Lipstick

Agumon glanced at blackgatomon. "Come on, don't be shy!" she said. Agumon sweatdropped. **"OKay she's acting a little weird." **agumon thought. "Uuuuum no thanks, I'll do fine! I feel okay, thanks anyway." he said, taking a step back. Blackgatomon wasn't smiling anymore. "Well then. If you don't want to tell me, I'll just tickle it out of you!" she said, smiling.

Agumon sweatdropped. He knew he told blackgatomon, it would be like telling embarrassing secrets to the devil. ANd if he did tell, he would soon be waking up with a headeache and a black eye from gatomon. "Uuhh oh look at that Is that a flying fish?" he pointed. "What?! Where, tell me!" she said, drooling. Then she saw there was no fish. "Damn, you tricked me! Oh well you'll pay for that wi-!" When she looked, the little agumon speeded off.

"Gotdammit!" she yelled. She then spotted some people looking at her. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BASTARDS STARING AT?!" she barked at them. They went back to their business as blackgatomon walked away but wasn't about to give up. "Hhhhm. You can't escape from me that easy, little agumon!" she said, disappearing.

Gatomon was back at home, watching tv. "Oooh my god! I can't wait until tonight! First I'm going to date veemon, give him a few kisses, seduce him and then it's bed time for us!" gatomon said outloud. Gatomon was so excited about her plan but she didn't know that blackgatomon slipped in. Blackgatomon smiled and walked to the window.

She stepped out quietly and closed the door. "Hhhm so it's 'bed time' is what gatomon wants? She can't do that, I won't have anyone to fight! I won't let her have any sexual pleasure! If she doesn't.......wait a minute." blackgatomon stumbled onto something. Before someone spotted her, she retreated home. SHe went into her room and onto her bookshelf. "Hhhhhm magic, magic, magic, magiiic, bingo!" she said, pulling out a book that said "Magic spells:made from dark wizards and dark witches."

She flipped to the table of context and found the word that she was looking for:"Soul Switch. Perfect!" she smiled.

* * *

After a while, gatomon was speaking to agumon. "Okay as long you didn't tell her, there's no way she's getting anything. Good work, agumon." gatomon said. "Thanks, but gatomon. You know blackgatomon soo-" _Ding dong!_

Gatomon stopped grooming her self. and went to answer the door. **"Huh odd. It's only 6:23. Veemon's a little early."** she thought to herself. She opened the door to greet veemon but it wasn't veemon. "Hey ya, gatomon! Ooh you look nice! Anyways I just came to give you this lipstick whenever you have a date! Oh well I gotta go see ya!" blackgatomon said, appearing then about to disappear. "Hey wait a minute you!" she said, grabbing her arm.

Blackgatomon got jerked back and throwed her inside. She fell on the hard floor and gatomon walked to her. "Okay what did you ask my brother?" she asked. Blackgatomon sweatdropped. "Uuuum you look cute, today gatomon!" she said. Gatomon's eyes glared at her, blackgatomon shifted her eyes. "Okay, I asked him because I wanted to know what you were doing tonight! Ever our last battle. I was wondering we can could do it again tonight. Or I was thinking we could.." Blackgatomon got up and whispered something in her ear which made gatomon turn red.

"No! I would love to do that but I'm just a normal girl! Not when there's people around!" gatomon said, giggling. Agumon watched this but was getting a feeling:Something was going on with those 2 that seemed sexual.

"Well I just wanted to know if we can battle tonight, little kitten! But apparently not! Anyways the lipstick is a gift, take care!" she said, walking past her. Gatomon growled sofltly, she still thought kitten was offensive. She walked out with a wink at gatomon. "Uuum gatomon, what was that about?" agumon asked.  
"Oh! It was just a little girl talk! But what time is it?" "6:31." "Oh boy, 29 minutes. Okay let's get back to work!" she said.

After a while, they were done. Gatomon decided to go naked but to groom herself and fix up her face. "Okay how I look?" she said, turning to agumon. "Beautiful!" "Do you think I should put on some glitter?" "Nah, glitter is for girls that are really desperate. You on the other hand is not!" he said, munching on his sweet potatoe. Gatomon smiled seeing it was 7:00. She was about to sit on the couch but then she looked at the lipstick blackgatomon gave her. She picked it up and decided to put it on. She then looked in the mirror, gazing at her red lips.

_Ding dong!_

Gatomon went to answer the door to see it was just who she expected. "Hey veemon! You ready!" she said. "Uuum yeah I am! But what's with the lipstick?" "Blackgatomon gave it to me. Don't you like it?" "Well a little. But I would be better if you wore some clothes with that." veemon said. Gatomon gazed at veemon for a moment.

"You know you're right! You stay right there while I slip me some clothes on!" she said, dashing into kari's room. So veemon only had to wait at least 23 seconds before gatomon was out and they continued with their date.

Later on it was soon they ate somewhere. They ate at a Noodle resteraunt. "Okay here's your tasty soup enoy!" said the waitress. As soon she set down the bowls, they began to slurp up. Veemon ordered red tomato soup while gatomon ordered chicken noodle. "Hey veemon." Veemon looked up, gatomon stared at him. "Uuum you have tomato juice dripping from you lips." she told. Veemon licked away and continued to eat up. **"Oh boy. I really haven't had any pleasure in a while! I should just ask him right now! I want a sleepover! But where? I don't want kari's bed, that would disgust her. Ooooh, what or how can I ask him?" **

She munched on her garlic bread and continued with her soup. Soon they left and decided to sit somewhere and enjoy the breeze. Then gatomon was ready to pop the question. "So veemon, can I ask you something?" she asked. "Yeah, what is it, gatomon?" "Uuum I......" she began to sweat. Then suddenely, she kissed him.

She began to enjoy it so she went a bit longer, but stopped. "Uuum give me a few more minutes, 'kay?" she said, smiling. Veemon nodded and gatomon began to kiss him again. Veemon's tail wagged as gatomon kissed him. Then after 15 minutes of happy pleasure, gatomon stopped. "Okay veemon. Can I sleep at your house?" gatomon asked, finally. Veemon was blushing, he never had a girl sleep at his house.

"Well I'm not sure what davis would say about it....." veemon said. "Come on veemon! We could have some fun and I'll give you permission to touch my butt!" she said, winking. "Well I'm pretty sure that davis won't have a problem with you sleeping over. I'm kinda tired anyways." veemon said. "Me too." gatomon said, yawning.

They went to veemon's as the lights were off, confusing veemon. "Oh that's right, davis said he was going on a trip today. Either they be back by late tonight or by morning. Anyways let's get to bed, gatomon." veemon said. He looked around but didn't see her. "Gatomon?" he called. "In here!" he heard.  
He entered davis's room, seeing her striping. "Oh there you are." veemon smiled. Gatomon didn't say anything but took off her pants, veemon noticed quickly gatomon wasn't wearing panties.

"Hey gatomon, why aren't you wearing your undies?" "Ehh, I didn't feel like I need them. I wear my panties just for comedy or to moon you or patamon in a soulcalibur battle. But can we sleep in davis's sister's bed?" she craved. Veemon nodded and then they went to sleep last night. Gatomon forgot all about her desire but the black kitty didn't.

Then witch gatomon came in. Of course no one knows but blackgatomon is actually witch gatomon. But right now she doesn't know that I'm telling you guys that. She watched as veemon cuddled on gatomon. She smiled with happness. "Successs. It's for your own good, little kitten." she said. She made sure gatomon wasn't awake and gave gatomon a kiss and left.

Next morning, gatomon woke up. She got out of bed and went to go drink some milk. She looked in the refrigerator and saw just about a little left. The reached for it and saw something different. **"What the- did I jump in blue dye? Why is my arm blue?" **She thought. Her arm was blue and her claws were a bit shorter.

She had that on her mind then she noticed something, her tail felt heavy. "Woah did all my weight go to my tail?" she said outloud. Then veemon woke up. "Huh, gatomon?" he said. "Oh veemon you're awake. I need to ask y-" gatomon went into the room, surprised. So was veemon, they stared into each others eyes.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed! They saw something that surprised them both at the same time.

Hope ye enjoyed! And soon the M+ is soon to come. SO if you're below 14, I suggest you get out of here before in the future your parents ground you from the internet for a few weeks.;)


	3. OMG!

Hey guys! You've probably wondered what happened that shocked our love birds? Well onto it shall we?

Ch.3 OMG!

"WHat the hell are you doing there? I'm supposed to be there!" gatomon yelled. "Whathat the hell are you doing there? I'm supposed to be there! Why are you there, gatomon!" veemon replied.

"I don't know! I woke up and I saw my hand was blue and you're.....you're in my- YOU'RE ME!" gatomon yelled. Veemon quickly rised from the bed and looked at hisself. "Oh my god! I am you! How the hell did this happen?!" veemon questioned.

"I don't know! Okay let's just calm down for a moment! But this is insane! How are you me?" she wondered. "Well okay, gatomon. Let's think about this. Okay since you're me, you're a boy now. Now that I'm you, I'm a girl." veemon said. "Hhhm okay! BUt veemon I'm still a little freaked out." gatomon said, checking out her new body.

"I'm not. Look at my cute behind!" veemon said, checking out his new body. "Veemon........" gatomon growled. Then they heard the door rattle. "Oh man, davis and the rest are here! Gatomon, you- I mean I gotta go! If you have any problems, call me! I'm going to your house right now! Before they think something's up!" veemon said, quickly walking out. "But veemon, how do I urintate?" gatomon asked. Veemon redden but he quickly came up with something:"You'll know how when you feel it, see ya!" he said, bouncing out the window.

"Veemon! I can't do this on my own! I need your-" veemon already zoomed on his front feet. "Veemon! We're home!" she heard. SHe walked out, seeing davis, jun and their mother. "Oh uum hey davis! How was your trip?" she asked. "Oh it went just fine! So how was your date?" "Oh it went just fine. Me and ve-err gatomon was able to kiss her!" gatomon said.

"Oh that's good! Sounds like veemon is starting to become a big boy!" davis's mom teased, rubbing his head then patting. Gatomon watched as they were in their rooms, then gatomon got that feeling. "Uh oh, I gotta tinkle!" she said. SHe walked to the bathroom and lifted up the toilet. "Okay now how I do this?" she wondered.

Now lets make sure that you guys understand this. Veemon is in gatomon's body and the same for gatomon they have the exact voice, just different personality. Okay to veemon. Veemon ran onto gatomon's home but was really kinda nervous. He was calm when he was talking to gatomon but when he figured that he was a girl, he got nervous. **"Okay calm down veemon. You're just in gatomon's body, calm down. ......OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA LOSE IT! I'M A GIRL! And I'm gonna.............okay veemon calm down."** he said, on the floor.

He was on the floor where gatomon lived. He walked down and knocked on the door. No one answered but he tried to open the door and it swung open. "Oh gatomon, you're back!" agumon said. "Oh uuum hey agumon! Is kari up?" he asked. "Yeah, where were you last night?" agumon asked. "Oh I uuuuuum slept at veemon's. I was just so tired last ngiht so I slept at veemons. But I'm refreshed now. But I gotta go to the bathroom." veemon said, walking towards.

Veemon closed the door and took a sigh. "Okay, first time being a girl. Okay here I go. I think it goes the other way around....." veemon thought, taking off the shorts. "All right here I go!" he said, taking his steps towards the toilet.

Later on he came out smiling. **"Well that wasn't so bad! It was the other way around! Except it feels weird.........eeewww. Being a girl is icky."** he said, thinking. **"Okay this will take some time getting used to. That's all." **"Oh gatomon! There you are! You had me worried last night, why didn't you say that you were staying at veemon's?" kari said, picking him up.

Veemon redden, he got hugged by kari. "I'm sorry, but we were so tired last night. I didn't even think about calling you, I just thought of falling to sleep." he said. "Oh okay but don't scare me like that." she said, putting him down. Then the phone rang. Kari got it as veemon got up at the table to eat some breakfast.

"Oh hey, veemon!" kari said. Veemon's ears rang, he sweatdropped. "Oh she's right here! Hey gatomon, veemon wants to talk to you." she said. Veemon took the phone and slowly said hello. "No I haven't told them yet, veeeemon." veemon said. "Yes I know it's kinda difficult. What thing? Ooooh that, that's uuum. Yeaaah that's what I use, but you have to aim or else you'll make a mess. .............Yes it's my.............twinke. I don't know! Why don't you call it something else? ............No you can't call.......it that. I am not letting you call it-" veemon looked back. Everyone just stared and made faces, not weird ones. Just like "whatcha talkin' about?"

"Listen, we'll have to talk about this later, I'm hungry. .............Yeah we will try to figure it out perhaps around lunch time. Okay bye." he said, hanging up the phone. Everyone just looked at veemon. "Whatcha was talking about, gatomon?" agumon asked. "Uuh nothing. Veemon will be coming by later, we gotta talk about something important. Soooo I would like some cereal please!" veemon said.

Later on gatomon was in davis's room. "Ooh geez. Veemon's tail is so heavy, well heavier than my tail. And.......well that's all I have to say. But veemon doesn't wear any clothes. Perhaps I should get him some." gatomon said, observing. It was 30 minutes before gatomon had to meet veemon. SHe finally figured out how to use the bathroom but when she did, she was turned on.

"Veemon's little thingy is so adorable. Hhhm I wonder if it'll be okay to play with it. Since davis and everybody else is gone.......I think I willl!" she said. She entered jun's room, closed the door, closed the blinds and released it. "Awww so sweet, and interesting." she said, preparing to "play".

Later while gatomon was discovering veemon's..........body, veemon was alone. Mom went to the store, tai went to sora's house, agumon went to go train alone, and kari went to Tk's house. "Only in about 28 minutes, gatomon's gonna be here. Isn't there something to do around here?" Then veemon thought about gatomon's jutsus.

Then he got an idea. "Okay it's worth a shot. _Naked Sexy Girl Justu!_" he said. Then a large white cloud appeared in the smoke. Then veemon looked at him self. And saw himself naked, as a lady. "Now I wonder.........how it is to have these...." veemon wondered. He touched the breasts and he smiled. "Oooh they feel comfy." he said. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. "Hee ha ha ha! Soooo coool!" veemon giggled.

_29 minutes laaaattteerrrrrr..............o.o  
o_

"Boy was that fun." they said. Gatomon had veemon's piece out, and veemon just stared at gatomon's boobs. "Oh my gosh, that was so fuun. I wonder if i- Oh damn! I have one minute to meet veemon! Crap!" gatmon said, closing up the "store". "Uh oh, gatomon's going to be here in a minute! I have to revert to her digimon body or else she's so gonna kick my ass! Oh man, Oh man Oh man!" veemon said. But then he realized something. "Wait a minute, How do I turn back! Oh my god! I'm sooo screwed!" veemon said, panicking.

Yeaaahhhh this is Find out what happens in the next chapter, guys!XD Mua ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA HA! (passes out laughing)


	4. To tell or not to tell?

Let's continue, guys! This is going down an awsome road.;)

Ch.4 To tell or not to tell?

Gatomon was running home as veemon was panicking. "Oh my god, how do I revert back?! Oh my god, if gatomon sees me in her human form she's going to beat the heck out of me!" veemon said. "Oh boy, I'm late! We gotta see how this happened and it won't work if me and veemon can't figure this out!" she said running.

Veemon was ready to pull out her hair but it was too late. He could see she was rushing inside. "Oh no! Okay Revert! Change back! Oh come on dammit!" he said. Then he saw gatomon's breasts jiggle. He almost lifted his hand to touch them again but he came back to focus. "Don't get distracted!" Then he thought about the jutsu.

He made the first handsign and said revert. Nothing happened. "Dammit!" he said. Then he heard knocking. "Veemon, it's me!" he heard. He was about to face the truth but then he remembered something. He snapped his fingers and he was back in digital form! He cheered quietly as he opened the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late, veemon." gatomon said. "Ehhh don't worry about it. This is rather getting better of being a girl." veemon said, letting her walk by. She sat on the couch and veemon let out a "phew" and sat down beside her.

"Okay, now how this happen?" gatomon asked. "Hhhm well we ate, we kissed and then we went to sleep. Gatomon, is there anything that you can remember that before I picked you up?" "Well I was getting ready and then bl-Blackgatomon! She gave me some lipstick and I think she has something to do with it!" gatomon said.

"I think you're right! Let's go see if our thoughts is correct, gatomon!" veemon said, agreeing. But then the phone rang, veemon went go get it. "Uuum hello?" "Hey gatomon, the guys are going to the digi-tournament. Want me to sign you up?" "Oh uuuum sure and veemon's here." "Oh that's nice, well we're gonna meet up with davis. Meet up with us, okay?" "Okay we'll be there later on. See ya." Veemon hang up the phone and didn't even bother saying "Okay let's go."

They were at blackgatomon's house. Gatomon banged on her door, "wake up you evil witch!" she yelled. Soon the door opened and blackgatomon replied:"Yeessssss?" "All right, change us back right now! You gave me something that made me look like this!" "What are you talking about, gatomon? I don't see a change unless......" blackgatomon turned on her C.E.H eyes. Then she began to giggle, then laughed.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Hee hee haaa! It worked,yeaah! Ha ha ha ha, look at you! You're in his body! HA HA HA HA HA!" Gatomon was steaming. "Well I can't do anything about this. When you 2 guys kissed, the magic took it's place. When you kissed longer that at least 2 minutes, it made started to make the switch! You guys are going to be like that until perhaps............Well I don't know! Never said how long!"

Gatomon snapped. "YOU STUPID BITCH! DAMN IT! GOTDAMMIT! YOU BETTER FIX THIS SOMEHOW!" gatomon yelled. Blackgatomon sighed and said:"Okay maybe I can fix this." she left her door ajar and came up to gatomon. "Okay turn around." Gatomon did as she said. "Okay, here goes nothing." She put her paws close and closed them in fists. Then punched veemon on his forehead and kicked him back. Then she gave gatomon a hard kick in pants and bounced up and kicked her in a nearby water.

"Sucker....." she said, walking back into her house and slamming the door. Veemon got up to go spot gatomon. "Gatomon, you're okay?" veemon asked, pulling her out the water. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thankful that I don't have any fur right now." gatomon said, shaking off.

Soon they reached the tournament. "Say, veemon. I haven't heard from nekomon and patamon since the other day. Have you heard from them?" "No." But soon they're question was answered when they saw patamon sitting by Tk. "Oh patamon, there you are! Where've you been?" gatomon asked. He rose up from his seat with a sunhat like Itachi's covering his face. "Uuum I been at nekomon's." "Well where is she?" veemon asked. "She went down, they called her up to fight a palmon." he said.

"Patamon, what's with the sunhat and the glasses? Ever since you 2 arrived from last night, you 2 been acting strange." Tk asked. Patamon lifted the sun hat. "Yeah what's going on with you, patamon?" gatomon asked. "Uuuh nothing really." patamon said. "But patamon, what's wrong? Is something wrong?" gatomon asked. "No, nothing veemon. It's just I don't really want to show my face." he said. Veemon saw that he may not talk to gatomon because she's looks like veemon.

"Please tell me, patamon. You're scaring me!" veemon said. Patamon looked at him and scratched his head. "Okay." He removed the hat and then the dark glasses that covered his eyes. His face surprised everyone. His pupils were red and his smile was scary, there was blood on his tounge!

Everyone's heart jumped. But then he grabbed the top of his head and revealed it was just a mask that looked like him. "Gotcha! Me and Nekomon went halloweening last night for some scary masks and this guy made us some of us!" patamon said.

"Geez patamon! You scared the heck out me!" gatomon said. "Well it was fun! Since it's close to halloween!" patamon said.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OH MY GOD, SHE'S A DEMON!" they heard. They looked down and to see Nekomon scared the living hell out of palmon with red eyes and blood dripping from her teeth. Palmon ran from nekomon as nekomon's face went back to normal. Everyone just stared and then at patamon.

"Uuuuum.......patamon? Why did nekomon's face went back the way it was? Didn't she get a mask?" mira asked. "That's what she told me." patamon said. Patamon was right, she pulled off her mask. SHe had her cat's eye hypnotism on, she flew towards the guys. "Hey patamon, whatcha think?" nekomon asked.

"Very scary! I thought for a minute there you made your own mask." patamon joked. She glanced at veemon and gatomon and her eyes grew. "What's wrong, nekomon?" veemon asked. Her jaw dropped but was able to sputter a few words. "Uhhh-uhhh nothing. I just thought I saw something that flew downstairs. Soo gatomon, how are you today?" nekomon asked. She kept their eyes on veemon and gatomon.

"Okay next one we have is...............veemon Vs. Uuum witch gatomon!" the announcer said. Gatomon's ears twitched, and she went down quickly. "Wait, veemon." veemon said. Gatomon turned to him with a "irrtated" look on her face. "Uuum is that one of gato-chan's villans?" veemon asked. "Huh? Oh yeah, that's one of her villans all right. By the way...." gatomon whispered a queston in veemon's ear. "Uuum veemon, I don't think you're able to use that. You'll hurt yourself." veemon said, sweatdropping.

"Fine....I'll fight her weaponless." gatomon said, walking down. As soon gatomon got down, she walked up to her calmly. "And go!" _Slap! _"That's for putting me in this way! You slut!" gatomon yelled. Veemon already saw where this was going. **"Uh oh..........not good. I hope they don't notice." **Then someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey uum 'gatomon', can I talk to you alone for one minute. Downstairs?" nekomon asked.

When they got downstairs, nekomon let out he astonishment. "What the hell happened to you 2?! How'd you get in gatomon's body?!" she said. "How can you tell! I sound exactly like her!" "When my cat's eye hypnotism was on, I could see that gatomon was in your body and you're in hers!" "Well It's complicated! Blackgatomon gave gatomon lipstick that made exchange bodies! We didn't tell us how long or when we when be normal again!" veemon said. "So out there? Who's really fighting witch gatomon is gato-chan?" nekomon said, taking a look.

"Yeah, she's doing really good." veemon noticing. "But you better tell the guys. THis is kinda scary." Veemon soon took command and shook his head. "I don't think so, we gotta see what gatomon says. Besides why take away a good thing?" he said, grinning.

Okay that's it for now. Soon the next chapter will be up! Will nekomon, veemon and gatomon say what's happened or keep it a secret? Find out in the next chapter guys!^^)


	5. The kitty howls!

So nekomon knows about this and soon gatomon will know that veemon told her. But on to the story!

Ch.5 The kitty howls!

"Well it's obvious that you knew, nekomon." gatomon said. "Well I couldn't help it. When my cat's eye hypnotism was on, I was so surprised." nekomon said. They 2 couples sat in a restaurant, having some shakes and sodas.  
"But how did this happen again?" patamon asked, slurping his soda.

"Blackgatomon said when we kissed that's when the exchange happened. So I guess it happened while we were sleeping." gatomon said. "Hhhhm well that is blackgatomon." patamon said. "I know. And it's been like 10 hours and I'm beginning to like being a girl." veemon said.

"So gatomon, how's it like being a boy?" nekomon asked. "Well if you really want to know. I think it's kinda cool, especially what the boys that we girls don't have...." Veemon shifted his eyes at her, he began to sweat. "Oh? What is it?" nekomon asked.

"Well it's ve-" Veemon covered her mouth before she could say any more. "So patamon how was your date?" "Oh you know, we just flew around after we ate. We had quite a soar that we didn't even get tired!" patamon said. "Well it was quite cool! Not to mention that patamon is a nice kisser." she said, giving him a kiss.

After their secretive talk, veemon began to go home. But then he almost forgot to tell gatomon something. "Hey gatomon, how do you go in your human form?" "Simple let me show you. It's ~Girl, Convert, Human, Pure~ and if you want to turn back just snap your fingers like magic or make the convert sign. Why you ask?"

"Just want to be a human girl, see what fun it is." he said. So veemon and gatomon went to their homes. They were both alone so..........they began to "discover" themselves again. While gatomon was playing with herself, she then remembered her desire. "Mmmm.........let's see where can we go? Hotel? Nah? Jun's bed? Well that's a maybe! Beach, nah. Where could we go to have that good stuff?" she wondered. She then started to think and think deviously.

"Hhhhm if I could run everyone away..........and I could get my way........! I got it! That's perfect!" she said, walking wth the "store" open. She began to grab a soda but then the door opened as the family returned! "Hey veemon! We're home!" davis said. Gatomon jumped and almost turned to them but almost forgot about veemon's private part.

"Um hey davis!" gatomon said, not moving. "Where've you been? I haven't seen you since the tournament!" davis said. Gatomon quickly closed the store before davis could see what she was doing. "Well that's because we met up with nekomon and patamon! Nothing special, just simple talking!" gatomon said, giggling. She made a small sigh of relief.

Later on gatomon was walking through town. She started to think about her plan to get what she wanted. "Hhhhhm where shall we go?" she thought. While she was thinking where to go, witch gatomon was watching. Then she decided to meet up with her. "What's the little kitty doing?" she said. appearing upside down in her face. Gatomon yelped falling on her backside. "What the hell are you doing?" she yelled. "Nothing, just seeing how it is being a boy! Heee haaa ha ha ha ha!" she laughed.

"You better tell me how get my body back or else when it's halloween night, I going to have to slice you!" gatomon threatened. Witch gatomon glared at her but began to giggle. "Well I will give you a something. How about a Mooning contact, gato-chan?" she said, smiling.

"Just when the heck did you turn into a Onara/Fart Witch?" "Well that night, little gato-chan. It was actually fun! And it's halloween. And it's my revenge when you used that body to steal your glove back." witch gatomon said. "Well it was kinda fun...." gatomon said, sweatdropping. "See ya!" witch gatomon said, levitating off the ground. "Hey wait you! Wait about the body switch?! How the hell do we get our bodies back." Then witch gatomon quoted: "The answer is in the lipstick, gato-chan." She then flew away as gatomon sat down and thought about this.

While veemon was at home, practicing the alteration jutsu. "Alteration jutsu!" _Pooof!_Veemon looked in the mirror and it was a success! "Okay it's time to for the reward!" He took off gatomon's shirt and began to feel again. "Heh heh heh heh. Soo soft..........I wonder if I tell gatomon?" He thought about it then he heard the door open. "Hey gatomon we're back!" he heard kari said.

Veemon went outside but almost forgot about the shirt. He put that on and then went outside. "So what did ya get?" veemon asked. "Ehh nothing. Halloween stuff for the house and agumon disappeared from us. He said he has to get something special for Halloween." kari said. "Oh well that's nice. So what are you going to dress up as, kari?" veemon asked. "Ehhh I think I'll go as a Organization 13 character."

Then after a while there was a knock. It was gatomon, smiling. "Oh hey ga-errr veemon! What's up?" veemon asked. "Well I was wondering. If we can go on another date again? And we could eat at your house?" "Well......" "Alone so It can be more romantic?" Veemon didn't know what to say. "Uuuum mom? Can me and veemon have the house to ourselves? So it be more romantic...........for me?" "Well is the little kitty growing up? Sure you can! Besides me and dad is going to have a romantic night of our own... What about you 2?" mom asked. "I'm gonna go watch a movie with Tk! So awsome! Although Davis tried right after he left, to go to the Fun land. That place is starting to die of fun....." kari said.

"Okay we got the place to our selves." veemon said. "Hey what about me? I got plans too!" tai wailed. "Okaaay, whatever........ But we have the place to ourselves." veemon said. "Good! See ya!" gatomon said, running off. After soon veemon turned back into and had a sweet night sleeping with kari. But he heard a noise, like a wolf howling. He didn't want to get up, he was comfortable sleeping with kari. But it kept ringing in his ears. So he had followed where the noise was coming from and it led to the roof.

It was someone on the roof, it looked like a veemon. "Hey what are you doing here?" veemon said. It was a veemon but it was a full moon shining on him and he turned his head-it was him. It was gatomon. "Get ready, veemon. Halloween is one of my specitalty. What a girl wants," she said. SHe disappeared from his eyes and pinned to the door, firmly. **_"The girl gets!"_**she said, grinning largely at him. Veemon just stared at her, she let him go. As she walked near the cliff as she jumped faithfully off. Veemon went to see if she was all right and she was. SHe disappeared from his eyes as she plunged into the street of darkness.

I know the next chapter may not be in time for Halloween. Maybe but I'll try. Some cats are sometimes scary during Halloween.


	6. Here kitty,kitty

Here we go! ~music starts:Here we go!~ I'm kidding but onto the story!

Ch.6 Here kitty,kitty.

"I'm a beautiful girl! A cutie that would dazzle all of the girls! I'm a cute one that boys wish they had! La la da doom de da! The cutest girl with a cute body! And noooobody would be able to get some of me! Doo doo la la la laaaaa!" Agumon and kari started at the door as they heard veemon sing.

"My goodness. Either gatomon's really happy this morning or she had found the coffee and added way too much sugar." kari said. But what veemon was doing was enjoying his self, with running warm water. "Uh ha ha ha ha. So good! Just so soft." veemon said. Soon he got out and dried his hair. Then he thought about last night. **"Hhhm what happened last night? What is it with sleeping with kari? Nooo. Oh! What's with gatomon? She acted weird last night. What did she mean by 'the girl gets!'?" **he thought.

He didn't know what it meant but he decided to think about this and ask the doctors. "Well I don't know. That is kinda of a weird thing for her to say. But you shouldn't be worried, veemon! You know that gatomon may get desirable sometimes so that's what it probably means." nekomon said. "But it seems omnious. It was the middle of the night, 12:30. And she was howling like a wolf. When I came up there, she had said those words! Are you sure that it's nothing?" veemon asked. "Well I can't gurantee it. But a girl like gatomon or nekomon is probably playing with you, veemon." patamon said.

".......you guys don't know what to say, do you?" veemon asked. "Well not really." patamon said. "Well All I can say is, veemon. If gatomon wants something, she's telling you she's going to get it. And that's it!" nekomon said, smiling.

Since nothing interesting happened today.......gatomon actually was ready for the night. So when the night came, she was preparing herself. "Oh boy this is gonna be a sweet night. Get ready,veemon. This is going to be a nice date." she said. She looked the clock and decided to leave.

Where veemon was just looking at hisself in the mirror. "Hhhm I guess I look fine." "Mom, I'm leaving."veemon heard. "Oh have a good time, kari!" veemon said, waving. She went out, agumon was gone with tai, and mom was beganing to leave.

"Okay gatomon, you know what you're going to eat when veemon gets here?" "Well we're probably gonna watch a move or something, mom." "OKay there's some Ramen in the pantry and I think there's enough for both of you. Oh well I gotta go meet dad at the place he said. Bye!" mom said, walking out.

Veemon said bye and decided to make him a PBJ sandwich. He finished it and was about to get a soda but the doorbell rang. He went to look see and it was his date. "Oh hey gatomon. Come on in!" veemon said, smiling. "Thank you, veemon." Veemon watched her as she was wearing a cow boy costume with a big roll of rope on her shoulder.

"Is that what you gonna be when halloween comes?" veemon asked. "Well not exactly. It's only for tonight. I have something special for yoouuu, veemon." she said, taking off the hat and boots. She put those things at the door and her spiral of rope. "So what do you want to do?" veemon asked. Gatomon watched as he grabbed a soda and set his small meal on the table.

"Well I think this should be the night, veemon." she said. "For what?" veemon said. "For bedtime!" she said, excited. "You mean you want to have-" "That's right! Into bed and let's do it!" gatomon said, smiling. Veemon was speechless. After what has happened, he didn't want to have "bedtime" with gatomon. He just want to enjoy being her.

"Uuuum gatomon. About that, I don't want any sex right now. Besides wouldn't it be better we do that when we get our bodies back?" "Nooo I want sex now, veemon." "But you're in my body, you can't have sex. Besides you can't make me!" veemon said, joking.

He laughed but gatomon wasn't laughing. She glared at him. "I knew this would happen." she said. She began to walk towards the door. "Wait gatomon! Don't go! I just don't feel like having bed time, right now." veemon said. She turned to him and grinned mischeviously. "Go? I'm not going anywhere. If you won't follow my way, **I'll make you!**" she said. Veemon made a confused face but then he began to do the math. He was the plug and gatomon was the plugger!

"Uh-uh-uh-uh......you can't be serious gatomon! You can't make me!" he said, nervously. "Why you think I brought the rope, veemon? What the girl wants, the girl gets!" she said. He sweatdropped as she made it into a lasso. "Now will this be done the easy way or the hard way?" she asked.

That's right, what the girl wants, the girl gets. Next one should be just in time for halloween. See ya!


	7. Time to sleep!

Heee hee hee. Prepare yourselfs, it may get scary.

Ch.7 Time to sleep!

"You can't make me, gatomon! I'm in your body, therefore, I'm faster!" "Maybe be so but do have my brains, veemon. Now will it be easy or hard?" "Well you can't get me! If you can't catch me, then you can't have bed time!" veemon said, bravely.

"Hard way it is." she said, throwing the lasso at him. Veemon yelped but quickly dodged it. Gatomon ran towards him and try to snag him. Veemon dodged her grabs and hopped over her tripping foot. He bounced over her and ran into the hall. He found a room he could hide in. He went inside and looked for a hiding place but the knob rattled.

Gatomon entered looking around the room. "Come out where ever you are, veemon. You can't hide in my house forever. Soon I'll find you." she said. Veemon spotted the open door and managed to slip out and climbed down on the floor. And was able to tiptoe but he rest his tail. Making a _dink_ on the floor, the sound of gatomon's tail ring.

"There you are, cutie!" she said, turning at the opening of the door. Veemon ran but she soon caught up with him and prepared her catch. "Okay, okay. Oh, _Shadow clone Justu!_" he said, making the handsign. Smoke filled the room as gato-clones filled everywhere. "Hah! What are you gonna do now?" the veemons said.

Gatomon looked around. "Hhhhm 10 of you ehh? Okay _Clone Justu!"_ She made the hand signs and connected them. She only made three. "Wow you're a bit tired or blind, aren't ya gatomon? THere's only 3 of us and-" The 3 vee-clones were gone. "UUum did you see where they went?" veemon asked. "Dude, check out this out! WHat's this?" one said, spying on veemon's meal. "Guys! Focus! Where the he-" _Punch! Poof!_

One clone gatomon already got destroyed by a punch to the face by gatomon. Then Before he knew it heard another _Poof_ besides him! He tried to spot where they were coming from but it was soon before there was just 4 left.

The room was empty and a little dark. 3 gatomons were soon tackled by the 3 remaining veemons and soon vanished together. Then gatomon popped out of her hiding place. "Gotcha!" she said. Veemon looked and it was too late, she already wrapped her lasso around him where he couldn't move his arms. She yanked him over the couch and threw him on tai's bed.

She wrapped him tight. "Heeelllllp!" veemon cried. "No one's gonna hear you, veemon. Now let's do this!" she said, happily. She climbed up and pulled up the cover. SHe put on her back and started to open the store. "Gatomon, can't we wait?! This is madness! This is crazy love madness!" "Crazy love madness? NO this is bed time!" she said, smiling.

Veemon was about to raped and there was nothing he could do but then something popped in his head. "So does that mean you want your own baby, gatomon?" veemon said. "Huh, baby?" "That's right! If you do me, you'll get pregnant. You don't know when you'll return to your own body. If could be tomorrow. Everyone will love the baby, and if you try to get rid of it. That guilt will be on your hands." veemon said.

Gatomon just stared at him and looked at her hands. SHe jumped off and looked in kari's mirror. "..............Oh my god.......what have I become?! Oh god! I let it take control of me! It went out of control! It turned me to a monster!" Veemon was able to get to his legs and hopped of the bed.

"I'm sorry veemon! My crazy love me took control of me. You I'm a little love crazy and that night you saw me it took over. I'm sorry veemon, about tonight." "That's okay, now would you mind letting me loose?" he said.

She smiled and nodded.

The next day, gatomon sat on davis's bed. Thinking about what blackgatomon said. "The answer lies in the lipstick." she decided to go to her home and look at it. When the puzzle was connecting, she bought nekomon and patamon too. "Oh hey, veemon!" veemon said, smiling. "Umm hi, gatoomon. Say can I see something?"

Veemon let them walked in. The couples follwed gatomon into kari's room. "Hey where's everyone?" patamon asked. "They went out again, mom thought the house wasn't scary enough. Kari is enjoying the outside, tai and agumon are just outside. But agumon got some guns that he said it's from soul eater." veemon answered.

"Oh well when I slept with him, he say something about death the kid." But she had found the lipstick. "Okay nekomon, put on your C.E.H. I hope this works. Veemon, all you have to do is kiss me back, okay?" "Okay." veemon said. Nekomon didn't know what gatomon was doing but trusted her.

She put on the lipstick and stepped towards veemon and kissed him. Then there was a aura that circled them. Then patamon heard the door open. It was the gang. "Patamon, what are you doing here?" "Nothing. Why?" "Well Tk said he didn't hear you leave and he became a little worried."

"Oh my gosh, gatomon! It worked! It worked! You're back in your own body!" "YES! IT WORKED JUST A I PLANNED! I can't wait to tell kari!" gatomon said. Gatomon bounced out happliy and veemon and nekomon just watched. The humans were silent until kari noticed something. "Uuuuh veemon, why are you wearing lipstick?"

"What lipstick?" "Veemon said. Then he nekomon showed him. "Oooh, about that. Oooh gatomon........."

"You guys exchanged bodies?! What is this, a trick?" kari asked. "Nope. We kissed that night and our souls went in each others bodies. Veemon was in mine and I was in his." gatomon said. "But why didn't you tell us?" davis asked. "Well we still had the same voice. You probably wouldn't known the difference." veemon said.

"No wonder! I thought you had something against my sister, veemon. But it was actually gatomon!" davis connected. "So I was acutally sleeping with.....veemon?" kari wondered. "Well yeah. It was me that you were actually sleeping with." veemon said, a little moritified.

"Ooooh. Hhhhh........" she said,smiling. "What's with the smile, kari? As if something made you happy." agumon said. "Well sorta happy. Rather cool to sleep with a boy. Although tai won't let me have of that." kari said, glaring at him.

"I won't let any boy here! You're my little sister and-" _"Tai, I'm 11 and a half. I won't need you anymore. If you try on stopping who I want to date, you better learn to listen harder. When you sleep, you won't know where you are or what has happened to you. Got it?"_ She said, in a creepy voice.

Tai shuddered and managed to say "Ok-ok-ok-okay....k-k-kari!" he said, making a small smile. Gatomon smiled and gave veemon a kiss. "Well it's a good thing we're back in our own bodies. Now I can be gato-chan again! Speaking of hero business, I gotta go." gatomon said. "Where ya going, gato-chan?" nekomon said.

"I gotta go meet my villian! See ya, guys!" she said.

Later that night, blackgatomon was walking home. Then she heard a twig snap. "Huh, is someone there?" she said. Gato-chan appeared in front of her. "Hello......blackgatomon." "Uuuum hi......" she said. "You remember that lipstick you gave me, well I wanted to return the favor. I want to give you something too!" gato-chan said, smiling.

Blackgatomon didn't suspect anything but she said:"Umm that's okay! You don't have to return the favor. Soo-!" Gato-chan grabbed her and placed her at her rump. "A little mexican tacos! With melted cheese broccoli!" she said, mischeviosuly. Another gato-chan dropped down and dropped her shorts, aiming at blackgatomon's head. SHe had red-striped undies on, she smiled and winked.

They farted in her face and the gato-chan clone flipped her cape over her. _"Double Opressive Cannon!"_ They inserted their behinds in side the caped bubble. The bubble enclosed on blackgatomon where she wouldn't be able to get air. "And...............Rip it!"gato-chan said.

_BUUUURAAAAAAAAAAAAAMP! BUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAMMMP! POOT! PFFFFFRT! BUUUURRRRRRRAAAAAMP!_

"Oh no!" She soon fainted and the gato-chan farted and disappeared. The real gato-chan smiled, patting her tummy. "Revenge is sweet when it stinks." she said, walking away with a smile.

_The end_

Even though I didn't get to finish this on halloween night, it's still scary how kari talked. Anyways I didn't get to finish it halloween night because of a early trick or treat that I expected later. I went trick or treatin so that's why. But another story is coming up, there's always is.;) See ye all in the next one. Hope you had a Happy halloween.


End file.
